


Just Desserts

by charleybradburies



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Ass-Kicking, BAMF Women, Blood and Injury, Canon Character of Color, Community: 1_million_words, Community: tw100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Master (Doctor Who), Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, POV Female Character, Post-Mission, Shower Sex, Showers, Weevils (Torchwood), Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice hot shower heals some of Gwen's woes.</p><p><b>tw100 challenge #348: Weevil.</b><br/>+ 1-million-words A to Z Challenge: B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

The water is hotter than Martha's liking, but today she doesn't mind, too busy focusing on lathering the grapefruit-scented body wash that’s washing away the dirt and blood from Gwen's breasts and torso. Gwen winces, and Martha pulls her back with a gentle shush. 

"Bloody bitch," Gwen curses under her breath, almost as though trying to keep her frustration to herself, and Martha kisses the bruise at her shoulder.

"Hey, you kicked Missy's ass today. Although, threatening to feed her to Janet _may've_ been a bit much."

"Janet certainly didn't think so," Gwen grumbles, turning around to kiss Martha back.


End file.
